The Evil Shows - Batman
by Cheeseislife
Summary: My first fanfic. TK turns evil and starts dressing people up as Batman characters. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

# The Evil Shows - Batman 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't know who does but whoever does isn't me. In the afternoon, TK was watching Batman while Matt called Tai.  
  
"Hey Tai, can you come over and play video games with me?" asked Matt. "Sure." said Tai.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Matt answered the door. It was Tai.  
  
"Oh Maaaatt. Can you come here please?" asked TK.  
  
"Sure. Just wait a sec Tai. I have to go see what's wrong with TK." said Matt.  
  
Matt goes over to TK.  
  
"He he he" laughs TK. TK shoves Matt into a Robin costume then pushed him into the closet.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" screams Matt.  
  
TK walks over to Tai, who is still waiting patiently at the door.   
  
"Hi Tai. Can you play Batman with me?" asked TK.  
  
"Sorry TK but I can't. I'm waiting for Matt." answered Tai.  
  
"You can't? YOU WILL!" and with that, TK shoved Tai into a Batman costume.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" screamed Tai.  
  
TK then pushed Tai into the closet that Matt was in.  
  
Tai took a look around him and saw Matt.  
  
"Matt, why are you dressed so strangely?" he asked.  
  
"IT"S ROBIN, NOT MATT!" TK shouted. Then he calmed down a little. "Batman, meet Robin. Robin, Batman." He thought a bit. "Oh, Matt can you call Sora?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh, sure." said Matt.  
  
He walked over to the phone and dialed in Sora's number.   
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Sora picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi. Is this Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes." said Sora.  
  
"Can you come over to my house. It's important."   
  
"Sure. I'll be right there."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Knock, knock.  
  
TK answered the door.  
  
"Oh, hi TK" said Sora.   
  
"Hi Sora. You're going to be the bad guy in my little game." said TK evilly.  
  
"What...oh...Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" TK shoved her into a costume.   
  
"Here's your sword and you cape." He handed the items to Sora.  
  
"Oh and Batman, Robin, here's your stuff too." He handed Matt and Tai some things. They took them without a word.  
  
"Here's your instructions, now do it right." TK passed out the instructions.  
  
"Now Patamon, can you please shrink them to toy sizes please?" asked TK politely.  
  
"Sure" said Patamon. He took out a laser gun and shrunk them.  
  
"Good." said TK. He grinned evilly at the now tiny Matt, Tai and Sora.  
  
"Now kill each other!"  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
A/N: It's my first fanfic. Yay me! My sister helped me out with some of it. Please review. I like reviews.  


~*Gaty*~


	2. Inuyasha

A/N: If I get three flames I will be so sad that I will delete this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or inuyasha or batman.  
  
The Evil Shows - InuYasha  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now kill each other!" said TK.  
  
"This just in, Batman has been canceled."  
  
"Who said that?" asked TK.  
  
"It is I the TV" said the TV.  
  
"Anyway," said TV, "Batman has been cancled."  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" screamed TK.  
  
"It has been replaced by a newer, more popular show." said the TV.  
  
"It is called Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Inu-Yasha ehhh?" said TK  
  
"Very well, Sora, Matt, Tai, you may live for half an hour."  
  
"Phew" they all sighed at once.  
  
"After wacthing Inu-Yasha I have decided that you will play Inuyasha."  
  
"This is not much better." whispered Sora.  
  
"Well at least we won't die." whispered Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, why is TK acting like this?" whispered Tai.  
  
"I don't know." whispered Matt.  
  
"HEY TK, DID YOU EAT TICTACS?!!" asked Matt. (A/N: Remember the are tiny so need to shout)  
  
"Yes Matt, yes I did." replied TK.  
  
"The tictacs." said Tai.  
  
"Yup, It's always the tictacs." said Sora.  
  
"Now we must change your roles." said TK.  
  
"Matt, you will get to be Inuyasha."  
  
Matt nodds.  
  
"Sora, you will be Kagome."  
  
Sora nodds.  
  
"Tai, you will be Kouga."  
  
Tai nodds.  
  
"Don't we need more people? I mean we need Kagome and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara and Naraku." said Matt.  
  
"Yes, yes we do. Matt get on the phone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Call Mimi."  
  
RINGRINGRINGRINGRING  
  
"Hello?" says Mimi.  
  
"Yo Mimi."  
  
"Oh Hi Matt."  
  
"Can you come over?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're having a party."  
  
"Okay Matt, bye!"  
  
"Okay TK now who?" asked Matt.  
  
"Hmmmmmm... I know! Call Joe." said TK.  
  
"Ok."  
  
RINGRINGRING  
  
"Hello?" says Joe.  
  
"Yo! This is Matt can you gome Over for a party?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks. Bye!"  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Let's see... Kari!" said TK.  
  
"Oh no you don't! DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!!" Screams Tai.  
  
TK picks up the phone. "Hello? Is Kari there?"  
  
"Who is this?" asks the person on the phone.  
  
"This is Tk and Matt has friends over and I was wondering if dhe could come over." says TK.  
  
"Oh of course I'll send her over."  
  
"Thank you BYE!"  
  
DingDong  
  
Tk walks up and opens the door.  
  
"Welcome! Mimi, Kari and Joe." says Tk, "Go Patamon."  
  
"Why are we shrinking." asks Joe.  
  
"But only me and you are shrinking." said Mimi.  
  
Tk claps twice. "Costumes people!"  
  
Kari you will be shippo and help me control hem." says TK.  
  
"Okay." says Kari.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughs TK.  
  
"Here is your script, Now kill JOE!!!" said TK.  
  
(A/N: should I leave it here? Naahh)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What!?!?" asks Joe.  
  
"Well you are Naraku sso it does make the most sense." said Mimi.  
  
"You actually watch that show?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah, It is a cool show." said Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, since you like Inu-yasha you get to pick your character." said TK.  
  
"Hmmmm... Can I be Kagome?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Okay, Sora you will swich with Mimi." said TK.  
  
"What but I want to be with Matt!!" said Sora.   
  
"WHaAAaaAaAAAA?" said Tai, "You don't love me?"  
  
"Yes, I am loved by all." said Matt while applying hair jell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHat did you think. I need another show. WHat to do? I know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
  
TTFN! 


End file.
